


Mama Taught Me

by Writer4Christ



Category: Underground (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Family, Reading, Teaching, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 11:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8246632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writer4Christ/pseuds/Writer4Christ
Summary: Elizabeth and John discover something very surprising about Boo.





	

“Are you sure we aren’t overstepping our boundaries? We don’t even know if she knows when her birthday is,” Elizabeth said worried as she gazed out the kitchen window.

Elizabeth had wanted to do something special for Boo. She wanted to let her know that she was special to both of them.

John placed his hands on Elizabeth’s shoulders. “Okay. We won’t call it a birthday party. We will celebrate her being with us. It’s been a month and we should honor that. We should let her know we care for her.”

“We can do that. However, how are we going to do it without raising anymore suspicion? Kyle-”

“Nope. He is not ruining this for us. I will make sure of it,” he replied but Elizabeth heard the anger seep through his voice.

“What should we get her?” she asked.

“What does she like to do?” John questioned.

Elizabeth thought for a moment. “She likes to listen to me read.” She paused mulling her idea over. “I can get her a book.”

Elizabeth quickly got her belongings and headed for the door. “I’ll be back darling.”

John stopped her. “Be careful.”

“I will,” Elizabeth answered.

An hour passed when Elizabeth returned home excited.

“John,” she called out. He came down the stairs to meet her.

“Where is she?” Elizabeth asked.

“Upstairs playing with the dolls we gave her,” he replied. “Did you find one?”

A huge smile graced her features. “Yes. Will you bring her to me?”

Boo walked into the living room with John and sat on the couch. John went by Elizabeth’s side and waited for his wife to speak.

“Did I do somethin’ wrong?” Boo asked ashamed.

“No,” John and Elizabeth said simultaneously.

“We wanted to give you a gift,” Elizabeth said. She looked at her husband suddenly apprehensive. They never meant to make the child think she did anything wrong.

“Boo, I-we-,” John started while grabbing Elizabeth’s hand, “We want you to know that we care about you and we are grateful you came into our lives. We wanted to celebrate you. We got you a gift.”

Elizabeth handed Boo the package and helped her unwrap it.

“It’s a book,” Elizabeth said. “It’s called The Adventures of Mr. Tom Plump.”

Boo held the dark green book in her hands. It was light and she let a smile come forth.

“Thank you,” she relayed.

“You’re welcome Boo,” John said.

“Would you like me to read it to you now?” Elizabeth asked. Boo nodded her head yes.

They curled on the couch and John listened as Elizabeth read.

Later that evening, the couple were retiring for bed.

“Do you think she liked it?” Elizabeth inquired.

John looked up from the book he was reading. “Yes, I do.”

Elizabeth smiled. “I want to do more for her.”

“Honey, what you’ve done so far has been nothing short of amazing. Boo knows how much you are doing for her.”

“How much we are doing for her,” Elizabeth corrected.

John smirked. “We.”

Elizabeth heard a giggle coming from down the hall. “Did you hear that?”

“Hear what?”

“It sounded like Boo. I could have sworn I heard her giggling.”

John assured Elizabeth it was nothing but she urged him to check on her. They followed the sounds and John cracked the door open.

To both of their surprises, Boo was reading her book.

“Boo?” John said in disbelief.

Boo snapped her head up and quickly closed the book. She threw the book underneath the covers and sank down into the mattress.

Elizabeth went to her bedside. “Boo. It’s okay.”

Boo’s eyes peeked over the cover to see Elizabeth’s warm eyes reflecting back at her.

“You can read,” she pressed. “Why did you keep this a secret? Who taught you?”

Boo looked between them several times before answering. “Mama taught me. She said I couldn’t let the white folks know I could read. I can get in a lot of trouble. Massa don’t like it.”

Elizabeth swallowed hard and John stiffened at her response. Neither of them could utter an intelligent response afterwards.

“Am I in trouble?” she asked shyly.

“No. You are not in any trouble,” John said. He approached Boo on the other side of the bed. “You don’t have to keep secrets from us. We are here to help you. You can trust us.”

“Anytime you want to read with me or Elizabeth, you can,” John stated.

Boo smiled. “Mama would read the bible to me at night. Will you read it to me?”

“Yes, we’ll do anything you want,” Elizabeth said. “Now, good night. Sweet dreams.”

Elizabeth kissed Boo’s forehead and they went to bed.


End file.
